


[podfic] done playing sunsets for lonely

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, alternate universe - wild west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: When two young men blow into Denver City, EJ quickly takes them in and helps them get their feet under them. Trouble's following them, though, and it's not long before EJ's caught up in it, too. [A wild west AU.]





	[podfic] done playing sunsets for lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [done playing sunsets for lonely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151949) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 

> a podfic of the work by somehowunbroken for HBB 2019!

Download from google [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LT4sVaaQol2tTuW_jTOZSOEqET8Ehksj/view?usp=sharing), or [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bbhdlayynx9svt4/done%20playing%20sunsets%20for%20lonely.mp3?dl=0)!


End file.
